Freedom
by jro207
Summary: Butters finally snaps. He takes a drastic measure to escape his terrible home life. How will the community react?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first ever story I do hope you like it,constructive criticism is welcome!

Butters crept into his parents room. He made sure not to wake his parents so his plan would work. He went to their bed and pulled out a revolver, he took it from his dads safe which was left unlocked. He was finally going to be free, and they would get what he felt they deserved. He pulled the hammer back and pointed in at his mothers head, immediately his mind was filled with memories of good times with his parents. Memories of Christmases, birthdays, vacations, all made him think second thoughts. He then thought of all the bad times, the punishments, beatings, arguments he felt he caused. Those memories pushed all doubt to the back of his mind, he was going to end it. He aimed at his mothers head, sighed and pulled the trigger. The hammer went down and the chargé exploded spitting the bullet towards it's target, he did not miss. The sound was deafening and he was shocked as his mothers arm fell off the bed. His father was immediately awoken and sprung up, he turned his head and saw his son standing over his wife with a smoking gun. Butters saw his father look at him and instantly pulled the hammer back and spoke. "Don't come any closer!" Mr. Stotch was speechless as his son fired a second shot which hit him in his chest. Mr Stotch fell to ground violently. "Oh Hamburgers!" exclaimed Butters, he had only 3 bullets in the chamber. He walked over to his bleeding father, who had passed out from shock. Butters was relieved he didn't need a 4th bullet he had enough. He then sat down on the floor pulled the hammer back and put the gun in his mouth. His last thoughts were on how much he would miss his friends as he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold winter morning in South Park, snow was on the ground and the air was chilly. Stan walked towards the bus stop as he did every day, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were already there. "Hey Stan" said Kyle, Stan replied quickly "Hey Kyle". For some reason that none of them could point out they didn't talk, when the bus came they boarded. The bus reached the school which was surrounded by news vans and reporters "What the fuck why are all these news guys here?" exclaimed Cartman. Kyle replied "Maybe there's some sort of announcement." When they all got off the bus they were rushed by the teachers to the school then to the auditorium.

There the principal was at the microphone, she began to speak. "Good morning Students, today is a very sad day. Last night one of your classmates took his own life" The room gasped at the revelation, the principal continued "If any of you need to see Mr. Mackey to talk about this he is available all day in his office, you can go to your classes now." The students all filed out of the auditorium, when Mr. Mackey stopped Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny. "You boys need to come with me m'kay, we need to talk about what happened m'kay" he said. The boys followed him to his office.

They walked in and sat down, Mr. Mackey began to explain "Boys your friend Butters was the student who took his life m'kay, he also killed his parents ad well m'kay. He left a note where you boys were mentioned and I would like to know if you boys would be up to seeing what it says m'kay?" The boys were surprised by Butters actions especially Cartman who had seen him the day before, just before he did that. Cartman spoke up "Yes! yes we would like to see it". Mr. Mackey spoke "Okay it will take a few minutes the police department have to send us a copy of the letter m'kay" The boys responded in unison "M'kay"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

After some time had passed Mr. Mackey received a copy of the letter. He gave it to the boys who read it, it said

"To whom it may concern. If you are reading this that means I am dead. And it also means I've killed the bastards who made me miserable my whole life, my parents. They never treated me well they beat me, yelled at me, and made me do long and grueling chores."

The boys all felt horrible about this revelation, they all knew that Butters had a bad life but they never thought it was this bad. They continued to read. "I couldn't take anymore and thats why I am doing this. I would just kill myself alone but I realized that if I did they would still be alive and not punished for what they did to me, any letters or evidence I leave they could burn and then say I left no note. No I cannot let that happen, the other letter I left is a record of everything they've done to me, I hope this can change their good loving image and redeem me from what I've done. I know what I did to them was wrong, letting them live and leaving a note would have been better, but I don't know if it would get to where it needs to be. And now to my friends especially Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Eric, thank you guys for being friends with me when I was most down and always caring. I'm sorry if this hurts you I didn't mean to because I love you guys and I'll miss you the most. Butters"

By the end of the letter they were all in tears, they never had meant to make him feel that way, they didn't know it meant that much to him. But now that they did know they were happy they had made him happy when he was in need of it.

To Be Continued...


End file.
